This invention relates to a line lock and more particularly to a device for locking the tiller of a boat.
In a sail boat where a tiller is employed for steering, the person who is doing the piloting must keep one hand on the tiller as it will not ordinarily, when released, stay in the position it is held. When it becomes necessary for the pilot to leave the position where he can hold on to the tiller, or where some other activity requires both of his hands, some provision must be made to hold the tiller in its position in order to maintain the vessel on its course.
A variety of devices are available to permit the tiller to be locked in place under the circumstances described above. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,918 which discloses a two-part hinge device to lock and unlock the tiller line which passes over the tiller. The patented device utilizes a resilient member to release the cover which is employed to crimp the line and lock the tiller in place. It is believed that such a device will not take the wear and tear of everyday use subject to the kind of handling that tillers receive, and, in addition, the assembly lacks a direct or positive means of releasing the tiller line by relying on the resiliency of a member when the release plate is pressed raising a question as to the reliability of the device.
Other devices relating to this subject matter are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 177,590, 2,846,896, 3,279,410, 4,178,869, and 4,669,582. None of the foregoing patents teaches or suggests the present invention.